


乘风归去

by KYIDSJE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYIDSJE/pseuds/KYIDSJE
Summary: 包富🚲，新晋贵公子✘落难小将军。李旻浩：我绝不碰你。徐彰彬：哥哥要我嘛～然后……





	乘风归去

包富：小徐因为家族zz斗争失败被仇人卖入风月场所，从而认识了新晋商业世家的大公子李旻然后被赎，但是李旻始终不肯做什么出格的事，小徐于是主动献身balabala……其实我是私心想听小徐说“哥哥要我吧”这种话

00  
“听说了吗，最近清风楼那边正在策划什么新活动。”开口的人一身华贵的白色丝绸长袍，显然身份不低。而另一边回应的人一身黑袍亦是如此，“这么大的声势，全京城的权贵怕是都已经知晓了吧。也不知道那楼主怎么想的，竟是搞出拍卖会这么妙的主意。”  
“就是说啊，我还听说今天晚上那新进的头牌也会被拍卖，那头牌不是号称只卖艺不卖身吗，我还真是很好奇谁能买了他。”“……那位头牌我看不一定有人敢买啊。”黑色长袍的男子皱皱眉眉，显然非常苦恼的样子。“为什么？我看每日清风楼捧那头牌场子的人可不少啊。”白衣男子好奇地追问了一句。  
“你呀刚随你爹入京不久不知道也不奇怪，将军府知道吗？”黑袍男子凑到白袍男子耳边小声道，“就不久前爆病身亡的那位徐大将军，其实啊是被人杀害的，当今圣上和现在的这个徐将军一起。而现在这个头牌，就是徐氏原来的二公子，徐小将军，徐彰彬。”“这这这……这是真的嘛？”白袍男子大吃一惊，幸亏二人是在自己的包间中小叙，不然该遭到全场围观了。  
黑衣男子继续道：“你也知道圣上最近一直在削减重臣的权利，这才提拔了这么多新官，我们俩家不都是如此。那徐二公子就是政治斗争的牺牲品，堂堂将军二世竟沦落到成风月场所的头牌，事事难料啊。”  
黑袍男子再是叹息了一声，“那徐二公子从小习武，这京城里半数公子爷都是他护着长大的，这可不都经常过来帮衬他，可惜就是……大家想帮他也没人有敢跟圣上斗的胆量啊。”黑白衣两位到这儿都是陷入了沉默，同情起那位未曾谋面的徐公子。

01  
事事难料，可不就是事事难料吗。徐彰彬就是进了风月场合也有京中相好的公子小姐护着，愣是什么事没有，好嘛这嚣张了不到一个月，就转手被卖掉了。更重要的是买他的人还不是他相熟的小伙伴，而是一新进京的商贵大公子，跟他一将军府的小公子八竿子打不着的人怎么就感顶着皇上和大将军的威势出高价把他包了呢。  
徐彰彬掂量了一会儿后懂了，买他的这货就一有钱的脑子不清白的还正好他这一口的淫球。徐彰彬也不是傻子，他当然明白这进了府之后那自己多半是给这淫球当那上不了台面的男宠，不可能有什么好待遇的。  
然而当他进了李府，被安排住到李家大公子的正旁边，还被告知他想干什么就可以干什么的时候，徐彰彬彻底懵了，”这怎么跟我听说的卖身不一样啊！”  
徐彰彬思来想去觉得这都是那淫球想让自己妥协做的样子罢了。然而当他主动进了李家大公子的房间想一探究竟，结果看到里面坐了一要多英俊潇洒就有多风流倜傥的男子时，他又懵了，这大公子是瞎吗，屋里藏这么美的一娇还买他干啥啊。  
然后他就看见那英俊的男子璨然一笑，“你愿意主动来找我，我很开心。”接着就是刚刚领他进门那个管事的说，“这位就是我们大公子，李旻浩。”  
“等一下，等一下，这家伙，这好看成天仙的家伙，是买了我的那个傻子淫球？！”  
徐彰彬的表情快速变化着，这几秒的时间都赶上一整场戏了，全是吓的。李旻浩也不出声，就静静地看着徐彰彬变脸，自己脸上的笑容倒是更灿烂了。

02  
徐彰彬憋半天也没憋出一句有意义的话，李旻浩便笑呵呵地让他去那边茶座上慢慢想，然后挥挥手让管事下去了。  
徐彰彬愣愣地坐到茶座上，看向李旻浩，李旻浩这会儿已经转回神去，在认真处理家业呢。徐彰彬得以直勾勾地观察面前这个大少爷，“这脸，这身段，说是那家青楼的头牌我都信，关键是人还有钱，还得皇上的宠爱，他到底看上我什么了？”  
徐彰彬这边琢磨着眼神热烈得恨不得在李旻浩身上开个洞出来，李旻浩那边倒是挺享受他这种注视的巍然不动继续工作。  
不久之后李旻浩公文处理完了就看向徐彰彬，而徐彰彬早就把视线转开了，再天仙的人他也不能盯着一个时辰不是。徐彰彬这会儿正开心地玩着他的茶具呢。李旻浩看了一会儿才出声打断他，“彰彬我们谈谈怎么样？”  
徐彰彬抬头对上李旻浩的视线，语气相当严肃地问道：“说说吧，为什么要买我？”“我喜欢你很久了，我想娶你当我的夫人。”李旻浩立马回答，一叮点犹豫都没有地说。“不是，您一大少爷看上我这要颜值还算高，要身材还算可以，要琴棋书画都会，要武功原来很高现在被废了，的青楼头牌什么地方了？”（呀呀呀彬尼现在是你炫耀自己的时候吗？）  
李旻浩听完也噗呲一声笑了出来，“我就喜欢你这一型，对你一见钟情了，你信吗？”“我不信！”“可是我信！”徐彰彬看见李旻浩眼中的深情竟是说不出反驳的话，他难道真的是说真的？  
“总之你就放心住在我府上，我会给你一切你想要的，你也可以做你一切你想做的，但是你要答应我两个条件。”李旻浩眯着眼睛笑道。徐彰彬觉着吧，刚刚还那正人君子的家伙这一谈起交易就好像头顶冒出了两只狐狸耳朵，让他背后发寒，“你先说说看。”  
“第一不准离开我，你可以出去玩但一定要回到我身边；第二只要条件允许，你晚上就得过来陪我处理公务。当然你坐哪儿是你自己的选择，茶座、床或者我腿上，你随意。”李旻浩笑眯眯的，脸上一点看不出调戏过人的痕迹。但是这不影响徐彰彬听到“坐腿上”时耳尖发烫的窘迫。  
“我可以答应你。但是我警告你，那个什么如果你强上的话，我绝对不会让你好看的。”徐彰彬说着站起来，猛地一拳挥向李旻浩，直到他眼前不到十厘米的地方才停下来。李旻浩眼睛里什么暗淡了一下又马上恢复过来，仍是笑眯眯地说道：“你放心，只要你不愿意，我绝对不会碰你。”

03  
从李旻浩徐彰彬签定了口头的君子协议到现在已经过去了约摸一个月的时间。这期间徐彰彬可谓是兴风作浪了个痛快。吃喝玩乐看戏听书找情人约会（其实是找方灿韩知城两个从小一起玩到大的兄弟聚聚，但他非要管事这么传达给李旻浩）就没断过，甚至三天两头地在外面惹事给李旻浩找麻烦，但神奇的是，他确实遵守了规定，太阳一落必到李家大宅，一个人乖巧地坐在李旻浩房间里等他。然后心情愉悦地听管事在门口说他的坏话，并想象出李旻浩听到这些会露出的那吃了屎的表情。  
然而李旻浩只要对上他必定笑得那叫一个和颜悦色，半点看不出生气的样子，“玩得开心吗？”“开心，明天继续。”徐彰彬又一次挑衅道。李旻浩的回答是这样子的：“那就好，你开心我就开心。”完了就开始埋头苦干，处理起事务。  
“靠这个虚伪的狐狸崽子，居然这样都不破功？！”对没错徐彰彬之所以这么没事找事，就是想逼李旻浩露出自己的真实情感，别每天挂着那副虚伪的笑容，然而没想到的是这家伙居然逆来顺受都收下了。这可反倒是把徐彰彬给气着了。  
徐彰彬越想越气，冷哼一声，从茶座上站起来，躺到李旻浩的床上，开始睡觉。李旻浩只说让他陪他，可没说过是肉体上陪着，还是精神上陪着。徐彰彬想着就开始心安理得地睡觉。李旻浩见状甚至贴心地灭了几盏灯，让徐彰彬睡得舒服一点。  
徐彰彬一开始还在辱骂李旻浩那副假笑脸，不知道从什么时候起竟真的陷入了沉睡。李旻浩听着徐彰彬均匀的呼吸声，不禁笑出声，“还真是个孩子。”  
李旻浩放下手中的公文走到徐彰彬身边，看着他的睡颜，平常那张扬跋扈的家伙睡着了竟意外地乖巧。看着看着李旻浩心中一动，他轻轻落下一吻在徐彰彬额头上。  
发现徐彰彬没什么动静，李旻浩更是放肆起来，吻密密麻麻地落在徐彰彬脸上的每个角落。他亲的这个人就是他从小朝思暮想的人啊，终于他可以名正言顺地碰他了。李旻浩亲吻着徐彰彬的唇瓣，一点都不想离开。他犹豫了一下，翻身上了床也不管那没处理完的公务，抱着徐彰彬心满意足地睡了。  
李旻浩不知道的是徐彰彬其实早就醒了。徐彰彬可是将军世家出身，那是真正上过战场的人，就算现在生活早就完全不一样了，那睡觉时也戒备着的毛病还是没改掉。  
几乎是李旻浩一站起了，徐彰彬就醒了。可是不知道怎的就是李旻浩的吻落下时他也鬼使神差的继续装睡。徐彰彬头靠着李旻浩的胸膛，感受到他均匀的力的心跳，心中有点什么东西像是要迸发出来一样让他感觉很奇怪。  
“都是这淫球，说好不碰我的呢，这倒是偷亲上瘾了。什么正人君子都是狗屁！”徐彰彬想着，不屑地拿头狠狠地撞了李旻浩一下，然后继续装睡。睡得正舒服的李旻浩不仅醒了，愣是被吓得浑身一哆嗦，结果低头怀里那人又半点没有醒着的样子，只能不明所以地重新睡了。

04  
从那个晚上以后徐彰彬又多了一个新的乐趣，那就是醒着的时候调戏李旻浩，看他早上什么都不敢做，晚上就偷亲他的怂包样儿。  
比方说某天晚上徐彰彬喝完一杯茶之后突然出了声，“你是不是说过我可以坐你腿上来着？”李旻浩手一抖在公文上画出一条长印，不可置信地抬起头，“你……你说什么？”“我说，我想坐你腿上。”徐彰彬说着就一屁股坐到了李旻浩腿上，还一点都不害臊地在他腿上磨来磨去，直到找到了一个舒服的位置。  
李旻浩吓得大气不敢出一口，全身上下没一块肌肉不是紧绷的。“你你你，我我我……”老狐狸李旻浩半天没憋出一句话来。徐彰彬当然感受到了李旻浩的紧张，一脸揶揄地说道：“你继续，我就搁这坐会儿，你可千万别有什么想法哦。”  
李旻浩哪能没什么想法，这朝思暮想的人坐自己腿上，就是不凑近都能闻到他身上散发出的淡淡的香味，那流畅的脖颈线，那隐隐约约的锁骨都在眼前晃来晃去，他没想法还是男人吗？  
可是李旻浩他有想法，他不敢动啊。话都说出去了，他要是这会儿真干出自己脑子里那些事来，徐彰彬好不容易对他积累的信任怕都一去不复返了。  
于是李旻浩就算一个字也看不进去也还是倔强地拿起公文，翻来一页又一页，然后冷静地在最后一栏签了名。他其实眼睛里只有徐彰彬的背影，全身上下的每一个部分，那公文写的什么他啥都不知道，但是他还是假装冷静地签下了名字。  
徐彰彬惊了，这淫球的定力可以啊，这都不上钩？徐彰彬又蹭了两下，发现李旻浩除了呼吸一滞以外什么反应都没有，一脸不高兴地跳起来，“哼，你写你的公文，别来找我。”说完长腿一迈走掉了。  
“诶……”李旻浩想不明白自己又怎么惹到这个小祖宗了，他现在唯一明白的是这徐彰彬一走，他就是想偷亲也没人了啊，“这个家伙真是，只点火不灭火，唉！”

05  
徐彰彬最近心情很不好，一看到李旻浩那正人君子的样子他就烦。这还是不是男人，有胆子喜欢我，有胆子就动手呀。  
可是李旻浩没这个胆子，他除了晚上趁徐彰彬睡着之后动个手动个脚，早上经徐彰彬数次故意挑逗之后竟开始主动跟徐彰彬保持起距离来了。  
徐彰彬愁啊，于是他去求助了他的两位好兄弟，“你们说如果你们喜欢的人故意挑逗你们，你们能忍吗？”“不能！美人在怀哪有忍的道理。”抢先回答的是当今户部尚书独子韩知城，别看他一口胡话其实还是个没主的童子鸡。徐彰彬参考到这一点不屑地哼了一声，“你个童子鸡，闭嘴闭嘴。”说着不顾韩知城的控诉，将眼神转向了有夫之夫的方灿。  
这个方灿是当今丞相长子，但由于皇帝的猜疑，丞相大人大手一挥跑了所有的担子就落到了方灿肩上。但也幸亏是丞相大人跑的早，皇帝这才停止了对方家的猜疑，方灿也得以坐稳这个丞相位置，现在深受皇帝的信任。但其实方灿获皇帝信任还有一个原因，方灿是个断袖，他丈夫是皇帝最新提拔的刑部尚书金宇珍。这一桩婚姻的敲定，相当于站队站到皇帝那边，自然不受猜疑了。当然金宇珍方灿成婚那纯属两情相悦，跟这政治真的没什么关系，只是碰巧罢了。  
方灿认真思考想象了一下回答道：“不能。”“yooooo”徐彰彬韩知城迅速起哄，被方灿一声厉呵才停止。  
“那他为什么什么也不干？”徐彰彬不知道自己想的东西其实也说出去了，等他抬头看见韩知城方灿一脸的揶揄，脸唰的一红，“你们笑什么笑？”“咦，我们彰彬哥在期待什么呀？”韩知城的语气里满是调笑。方灿虽是正经人也不打算放过逗徐彰彬的机会，“啧啧啧我们徐二少爷该不是动心了吧？”  
徐彰彬脸涨红，一句反驳的话都说不出来。韩知城方灿的表情这才正经下来，对视一眼，开始了严肃的教育课，“彰彬啊喜欢就得说，要是错过了有你哭的。”“就是说啊彰彬哥，我们认识你这么多年第一次看你这么喜欢一个人，我看啊你人生伴侣就是他没跑了，你要抓紧机会啊！”……  
徐彰彬后面的话其实都没太听清楚，他就记住了俩个家伙合起伙来劝他赶紧表白这件事。于是徐彰彬兴冲冲地，难得地早出早归了一回，天还正亮就回家了。  
然后迎接他的是李旻浩躺在茶座上，他身上正趴着一个一身红衣的小美人。徐彰彬顿时懵了，他脑子里只有这种念头，李旻浩有可能不是在忍，李旻浩可能真的对他没兴趣，李旻浩可能根本不喜欢他。  
但其实徐彰彬但凡再冷静一点就会认得出来这红衣小美人正是最近京城都知道的那个单方面缠着李旻浩的礼部尚书家的小公子。  
徐彰彬气的摔门而去，给屋里面的李旻浩急疯了，那还管什么礼仪，什么形象啦。他猛地一使劲把那红衣小美人推到地上，就要追，结果就见徐彰彬又转回来了。徐彰彬那性子直的很，越想越气，于是转头就回来收拾这奸夫淫夫来了。  
挥手就给了李旻浩一拳头，愣是把他一七尺半的大男人抡到了地上。完了拎起地上那红衣小美人跟拎小鸡似的把他抵在墙上，“你听着老子的人我碰不到，你也别想，你他妈敢再碰他一根手指头，我就把你给剁了喂狗，听清楚了吗！”小美人吓得直哆嗦，被扔到地上后也不顾衣衫零乱，拔腿就跑了。  
徐彰彬这才转身看向地上的李旻浩，他一步一步冷静地走到李旻浩身边，他蹲下身抓住李旻浩的领子凑到他跟前，语气是李旻浩第一次听到的冷硬，“李旻浩你给我听着，我徐彰彬不是你的玩物，我也不允许你仗着我喜欢你就玩弄我的感情，我们俩个从今天开始一刀两断，恩断义绝。”  
完了把李旻浩甩到地上，潇洒地走掉了。

06  
李旻浩躺地上好不容易理清了事情的来龙去脉，竟一时是不知道该为徐彰彬的一句喜欢高兴，还是该为现在这烂摊子哭泣了。不行，我得把他找回来。李旻浩心中念头一定，一个鲤鱼打挺站起身来，然后呼唤管事，“徐彰彬现在在哪儿？”  
管事闻言一哆嗦，扭扭捏捏地说：“徐公子把我们派去跟着他的人都打晕了，现在人不知所踪。”“靠！”李旻浩气的一拳砸在墙上，感觉不到疼地吼道，“所有能动用的人全部出去，今天晚上就是把京城翻个底朝天，也要把他搜出来！”  
那边李旻浩地毯式搜索着徐彰彬的踪影，这边早就恢复武功非要赖在李府装菜鸡的徐彰彬脚下踏着轻功，几分钟的时间人已经到京城城中心。他轻车熟路地翻进清风楼顶层，在楼主那一排精致的酒柜里随便搂了几瓶出来，毫不犹豫地就开始灌自己。原本是想借酒消愁，结果几杯下去真把自己灌到眼前发黑，但李旻浩那张脸仍在眼前打转。徐彰彬趴到桌子上，眼泪大滴大滴地往外流。  
楼主一边吹着口哨愉快地掂着今天赚的一大袋银子，一边像往常那样推开房门，就见那个前不久还经常给他惹麻烦的熟悉人影正趴在桌子上一动不动，旁边全是他精心收藏的美酒的空瓶子。楼主顿时被气得差点一下子晕过去，他深呼吸了几下，脑子突然冒出了一个非常危险的念头。  
他走到一边柜子里摸了两下，拿出了一瓶密封的药丸，转头就着水给徐彰彬硬灌了进去。徐彰彬是被呛醒了，但是药丸也顺势滑进了他的嗓子里。  
“靠，你给我喂了什么？”徐彰彬怒吼，醉酒导致的晕乎也减弱了几分。楼主闻言挑眉一笑，“你放心吧不是毒药，那可是我们楼的镇楼之宝，好多人梦寐以求的东西。”徐彰彬顿时松了口气，却听楼主又补了一句，“它就是当今世间药效最强，持续时间最久的春药，玉露丸。”  
徐彰彬惊得一巴掌拍碎了那木质茶几，“你你你……亏我这么信任你。快给我解药。”楼主冷哼一声，“看在我们俩互相伤害这么久的份上，我才没毒死你，但是你偷喝了我这么多酒，总该付出点代价吧。这春药无毒，自然不存在什么解药，想解开的话只有一种方法，我想你也明白。顺便奉劝你一句，你的发病时间还有两分钟。”说完大手一挥，走掉了。  
徐彰彬气的浑身直逗但是脚步在脑子的操控下还是第一时间地冲向了他刚刚离开的地方。

07  
正当李旻浩急得焦头烂额的时候，徐彰彬已经凭着最后一点意识赶回了李府。一拳将大门击个粉碎，徐彰彬踏着漂浮的步伐最终倒在了李旻的面前。  
李旻浩赶紧冲过去扶住他，就见徐彰彬面色泛红，衣衫凌乱，全身烫的惊人，心中愈发焦急，“你怎么了？”徐彰彬喘了几口气道：“我被下了药……我……我好热。”说着意识已经彻底消逝，整个人蜷在李旻浩怀里颤抖。  
李旻浩立马脱下外衣把人一裹，然后抗到了肩膀上，一边安抚地说着，“你再忍忍。”一边脚下生风地跑到了内室。  
李旻浩将徐彰彬放在床上，反手将门锁死了，才又伏下身靠近他，“彰彬啊……”谁知道徐彰彬突然弹起一手拽住李旻浩的衣襟，翻身将他压在了身下。  
徐彰彬只感觉身下的这个人很凉，他想触碰得更多，于是他急切地去扯他的衣服，两只手在他身体上到处游走。李旻浩被这两下摸的浑身僵硬，不敢动弹，等回过神来衣衫已经被彻底扒开了。他连忙用力钳住徐彰彬的手，就听徐彰彬轻哼了两声，“旻浩哥我好热，你碰碰我好不好。”  
这两句似撒娇一样的语气就跟两束火把一样一下子把李旻浩整个人给点燃了，他克制不住地按住徐彰彬，翻身占据了主导位置。他一只手抚上徐彰彬胸前一点，有技巧的揉捏着，另一只手顺着徐彰彬的身体线条一点点下滑直至腿间那物。  
李旻浩低下头亲吻着徐彰彬蓬勃的那物，一口将它含了进去。徐彰彬顿时发出一声舒爽的呻吟，“啊啊……快点……啊哈……”李旻浩于是更努力地给他做着深喉，控制着自己的舌头时不时从那顶端一点擦过，徐彰彬很快就射了出来。李旻浩及时退了一步，白色液体尽数射在了他脸上。  
李旻浩狠狠吻住徐彰彬，将舌头探进他嘴里舔舐他的每一个部分，徐彰彬被他吻得喘不过气来。李旻浩终于心满意足地停止了这个吻，两个人的唇边都挂着暧昧的银丝。  
徐彰彬的东西很快又精神起来，他抱住李旻浩的脖子，下半身不自觉地在他腰腹上来回摩擦。李旻浩一只手开始在徐彰彬身上游走，另一只手直接探向了他的后穴。徐彰彬的后穴在药物的作用下已经完全湿透了，李旻浩轻松地就伸入了两根手指，他来回按压着内壁，发出不小的水声。  
徐彰彬舒服地叹息一声才把李旻浩离家出走许久的理智给唤了回来。他猛地一怔，停下了手上所有的动作，他明明答应过徐彰彬只要他不愿意就绝对不碰他，他现在这不是在趁人之危吗？  
李旻浩也不顾自己硬到爆炸的下半身，连忙直起身来就要跑。结果被徐彰彬一把拉住，他顺势勾住李旻浩的脖颈，凑到他耳边说道：“旻浩哥哥求你要要我吧。我想要你。”  
李旻浩低下头对上徐彰彬的眼睛，那里面哪里还有刚才的迷离，只有坚定而浓烈的爱意。

08  
李旻浩在心里又是对自己的一顿冷嘲热讽，徐彰彬都迈出这么大一步了，自己要还畏畏缩缩的那还是男人吗！  
于是李旻浩勾唇一笑，一把抱起了徐彰彬，讲他两条腿盘在自己的腰侧。一只手揽住徐彰彬的腰，另外三只手指再次伸进了徐彰彬的后穴，激烈地动作着，“宝贝儿你现在可没有后悔的余地了。”  
徐彰彬哼了一声，“别废话，快一点。”李旻浩顿时有一种被挑战了权威的感觉，将扩张的四根手指尽数拔了出来，“等着瞧吧。”说着他扶着自己的那物猛地往上一顶，半根狠狠地没入了徐彰彬体内。  
“抱紧我。”李旻浩双手揽住徐彰彬的腰，快速地挺动起来。徐彰彬只觉自己像是被完全贯穿了一样，一种异样的快感渐渐包裹了他全身，“慢慢，慢点……啊哈……啊啊”  
李旻浩舔舐着徐彰彬的耳垂，然后凑到他耳边说道：“宝贝不是你说让我快一点的吗？”说着将他抵在墙上，更快更猛地操弄起来。他将徐彰彬往下一按，同时自己向上一挺，让整根肉棒完全没入，狠狠地撵到一个凸起上。徐彰彬顿时猛地一颤，又射了出来。  
李旻浩抱着徐彰彬的腰，配合着自己的动作让他上下起伏，每一下都狠狠地撵在徐彰彬的敏感点上引起他一阵的颤抖，“啊啊……啊啊啊，我……我要……不行了。啊啊！”  
李旻浩深吸了一口气，猛地加速抽插起来，几个来回尽数释放在徐彰彬体内，“彰彬啊，舒服吗？”“别……别来了。我受不了了。”徐彰彬此刻就跟从水里捞出来一样，呼吸急促，面红耳赤，全身上下都是李旻浩留下的吻痕。李旻浩看着他这个样子，那腹中的一把烈火又重新燃起。  
李旻浩一下子把他放倒在床上，横跨在他身上，轻柔落下一个又一个吻。李旻浩的手灵活地游走在徐彰彬胸前两点，腰腹，腿间，引起一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感。徐彰彬渐渐地又来了感觉，李旻浩见状一个利落的挺进，将肉棒又埋进了他的体内。  
“李旻浩你个淫球！”徐彰彬爽的浑身一颤，然后开始破口大骂。李旻浩含着徐彰彬的耳朵，粗重地喘息着，“彰彬啊，我爱你！”说着又开始了猛烈地进攻，他抓着徐彰彬的胯骨，一下又一下坚定不移地抽送着，徐彰彬内里的软肉随着他的动作不断收缩，爽的他头皮发麻，“彰彬啊你含的这么紧，你也想要我的对不对？”  
徐彰彬高昂着脑袋，发出一阵破碎的呻吟。他浑身无力只能随着李旻浩的动作摆动，只知道那灼热的坚硬在他体内驰骋着，将他一遍又一遍地贯穿。  
李旻浩见他不答，便坏心眼儿地放缓了动作，将硬挺抽了出来，轻声在徐彰彬耳边蛊惑着，“彰彬啊你再说一遍你要我，我就给你。”徐彰彬的脸已经红到不能再红了，后穴里突然没了那物的空穴感渐渐被放大，他倔强地咬住下唇就是不想说出那几个字。  
徐彰彬翻身把李旻浩按到下面，将自己的后穴抵住李旻浩的坚硬，缓慢地坐下，结果中途腿一软，一下子整根吞了进去。两个人同时发出一声粗重的叹息。然而李旻浩还是不动。徐彰彬见李旻浩依然没有动作，只能自己坐在他身上上下动作起来，却实在不得要领，那种不满足的感觉依然在扩大。  
他停下来，趴在李旻浩身上喘息着，脑内是天人交战的激烈场面。喘了十几秒，徐彰彬总算是下了决定，他狠狠地咬了一口李旻浩的耳垂，才轻声说道：“哥哥我要你。”  
李旻浩听着耳边低沉性感的嗓音，实在是忍不下去了，就着这个姿势，猛地一个挺胯将自己的硬挺整个插入，狠狠地撵在那一点上。他浅出深入，每一下都顶到最深处，在徐彰彬最敏感的地方搅动。  
两个人身体再一次紧密地结合到一起。李旻浩抬起徐彰彬的下巴，吻住他的唇，熟练的撬开他的牙关，缠上他的舌头，激烈地想要把徐彰彬拆吞入腹一般。  
等两个人彻底完事儿，已经过了大半夜了。徐彰彬像是全身要被拆解了一样，全身无力地摊在床上，很快陷入了沉睡。李旻浩躺在旁边看着他，看着他睡眼惺忪地主动靠过来要抱抱，看着他陷入沉睡之后沉静可爱的睡颜。李旻浩笑了，他张开手环住徐彰彬的腰际，将下巴抵在徐彰彬头顶上，舒服地闭上眼。

09  
次日清晨，先醒的是徐彰彬。日日晨练的规律作息让他天不亮就清醒过来，尽管睡了一觉但全身的酸痛一点都没有减少，包括宿醉后的头疼。徐彰彬挣扎了一下，最后竟一把将李旻浩推到了地上。李旻浩这被一摔也醒了过来，“怎么了？”  
徐彰彬听到了也不答他，他刚刚突然想起昨天下午，他还因为撞见李旻浩跟不知道哪来的小鸭子在那边的茶座上搂搂抱抱，他一时心气又不顺了。徐彰彬就死死地盯着那边的茶座，李旻浩顺眼望过去，突然就明白了。  
李旻浩赶紧爬起来解释，“你昨天看到的都不是……他就是那个我跟你说过很多次老缠着我的那个礼部尚书的小公子，他昨天非要……我被他扑了个不及，一时没闪开而已！我真的不想跟他有任何一点关系！我这辈子只喜欢你一个人！真的！”  
徐彰彬盯了他很久，看李旻浩眼神真的没有半点闪动，算是信了他的话。他又若有所思地想了好久，突然又问，“我很好奇，你到底喜欢我什么？”李旻浩闻言垂下眼，陷入了沉默。徐彰彬顿时心像是又被扎了一剑一样，痛的不能自已。  
李旻浩握紧拳最后放开，像是下定决心之后，才回答道：“你还记得你第一次上战场的时候吗？”“我第一次上战场？”徐彰彬不解地重复了一遍。  
“对，那一年你十二岁，你吵着非要跟你爹一起上战场。那一次你们的敌人是北狄士兵，你为了救一个人质独闯险境。”李旻浩继续说着，“你把他救了出来，却自己身中了一箭，你们俩个逃到了丛林里，一共用了十天零五个时辰才逃回了自己的营地。”  
李旻浩说着看向徐彰彬，眼神中的爱意和深情把徐彰彬给镇住了，“徐彰彬我就是那个人质，你护了我十天，你陪着我渡过了我人生中最大的低潮。我不知道如何感激你，我只想找到你，我想让你知道我有多想你。”  
李旻浩从小随爹娘经商，虽没有官员世家的权势，却也活的无忧无虑，自在逍遥。他受困那年是十三岁，他第一次没了爹娘庇护，他被狄人锁在黑暗的房子里整整一个月。一开始还有其他人质作陪，但是后来他们不是当着其他人的面被打死，就是自己受不了一头撞死了。只有李旻浩活到了最后。  
黑暗幽闭陪了他整整一个月，当被蒙住许久的眼睛重新睁开的时候，入眼的就是那个张扬而又令人安心的笑容，“别怕，我带你出去。”徐彰彬那时的嗓音还带着点小孩子的稚嫩，却给了李旻浩一生中最大的安慰。  
徐彰彬抓着他的手，且战且退，竟真的在一众狄人的包围下杀开了一道口，冲了出去，但背后的一道暗箭到底是没躲过的。  
徐彰彬拖着负伤的身躯，带着李旻浩躲到了一个山洞内。徐彰彬勉强生好火，就着火焰的温度烧热了随身佩戴的小刀，将那一小把暗箭给挑了出来，然后熟练地给自己做好了伤口处理。这个全程中啥也不会的李旻浩就在旁边一边看一边哭。  
徐彰彬就笑他，多大的人怎么还哭得跟个花猫一样。李旻浩就问他，为什么敢一个人来救他。徐彰彬就回他，他是未来的将军，护着每一个百姓才是他该做的。李旻浩又问，那你以后还会回来保护我们吗。徐彰彬答，不知道我会去很多边境，但不一定是这里。但是你肯定可以在京城找着我。李旻浩于是拥有了这辈子的第一个目标，去京城。  
李旻浩家的生意于是真的越做越大，从边境一路做到了京城，然后他就听说了徐彰彬落难进了清风楼的事情。他于是每日去清风楼坐着，但凡有人想对头牌大人做点什么，他就会冲过去跟那家伙用金子讲讲道理。但是每次都会有人抢在他前面把那些人修理一顿，久而久之他知道了那个抢在他前一步的人，有一个是当今朝廷的年轻丞相，有一个是户部尚书的独子，还有很多其他人，他们都是和徐彰彬从小一起玩到大的朋友。  
李旻浩发现自己什么也做不了，他也就不敢去跟徐彰彬相认，他怕徐彰彬忘了自己。于是他就怂怂地每天在清风楼那个台下坐着，然后他发现徐彰彬不仅会舞剑，还琴棋书画样样精通，他甚至还会说书。每次都被台下的观众逗得一乐一乐的。  
后来清风楼突然说要拍卖，压轴的正是他们的头牌大人徐彰彬。李旻浩于是豪赌一番，一口气将徐彰彬直接买回了府。李旻浩os：论钱我可从来没输过。  
徐彰彬惊呆了，他当然没忘记李旻浩的存在，那可是他第一次上战场，也是最后一次因为冲动行事被他爹罚了加倍的训练量，从此以后天天累成狗。他对李旻浩的印象真的挺深的，他也时不时期待着那个陪了十天的小男孩真有一天能来京城找他。  
李旻浩的脸一下子跟他记忆里那张满是泥土的小脸蛋重合在一起，“你居然就是他。不对啊，你当时不是说你叫什么，李李……李知道吗？”李旻浩笑了笑，“我怕你把我拐了，就随便整了个化名。”  
“呀呵，你这就知道的哭的小屁孩居然还会留了个心眼。”徐彰彬一脸揶揄地说，“等等照这样说你岂不是暗恋我好多年了？”李旻浩笑笑，“你不仅是我的初恋，还会是我的最后一恋。”“这小情话说的，爷爱听。”徐彰彬骄傲地昂了昂头，“但是啊你要再给我抓着跟外面不知道哪来的小鸭子亲亲我我，老子就把你下面那玩意儿给剁了，知道吗？”  
“知道了知道了。快让我再抱会儿。”李旻浩挪到床边。徐彰彬于是对他张开双臂，哼了哼，李旻浩顺势把他抱到怀里。李旻浩想，他终于抱住了他的全世界。  
————————————END——————————  
哈哈哈哈哈哈最终还是转到AO3来了，第一次开车，对不起我儿😂包富真的最近血红，不搞搞都对不起我自己。最后感谢@四十二号冰河列车 这个小姐姐的点梗超级辣的嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
